Fallen Star
by RukiaGallega
Summary: Han pasado cinco días desde que Rukia estuviera a punto de ser ejecutada, y Renji medita sobre todo lo que ha pasado.


N.A: Este es el segundo de una serie de one-shots a cerca de mis parejas favoritas de _Bleach: Fallen Sakura _(Byakuya y Hisana), _Fallen Star_ (Renji y Rukia) y _Fallen Princess_ (Ichigo y Orihime). Normalmente escribo cosas que tienden más al humor, así que esta vez estoy probando con algo más serio.

Por cierto, para inspirarme para esta historia releí algunos capítulos de la saga de la Sociedad de Almas y reví por enésima vez el capítulo 32 del anime. Aunque lo vi ya tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, pero es que es uno de mis favoritos... Hablando de gustos, estoy especialmente orgullosa de la última frase de esta historia, tal vez está mal que yo lo diga, pero es perfecta (y nada de saltar directamente al final, que os conozco ;D). Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>«Ilumina al colmillo que no puede ser alcanzado, para así no tener que ver esa estrella y no cortar su garganta» <em>Bleach<em>, tomo 11, Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>"Estaba aterrado. Aunque simulaba que te perseguía, que afilaba mis colmillos... La verdad es que estaba aterrado de estar siempre a tu sombra." <em>Bleach<em>, capítulo 140, Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fallen Star<strong>_

Renji Abarai cerró la puerta tras salir de una de las habitaciones para pacientes de la cuarta división. Permaneció un rato de pie en medio del silencioso pasillo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hacía cinco días que Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen habían dejado el Sereitei. Cinco días desde el comienzo de uno de los períodos más turbulentos de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas. Cinco días desde que Rukia estuviera a punto de ser ejecutada.

Renji se rascó la nuca y reprimió un suspiro. Acababa de verla, le habían recomendado seguir en cama algún tiempo más y Renji la visitaba a menudo para que no se sintiera sola. Aunque no era el único, sus amigos del mundo humano pasaban mucho tiempo con ella también. Renji se alegraba de verdad de que Rukia hubiera encontrado tan buenos amigos, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al verlos.

Le recordaban a aquellos críos vagabundos, perros callejeros que habían sido su familia.

Renji echó a andar despacio. Aún no estaba del todo recuperado, de hecho, tendría que seguir en la cama, pero simplemente no podía soportar estar tumbado sin hacer nada. Además, por muy irónico que pudiera parecer, su capitán estaba mucho peor que él, y alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de la división.

Su relación con Byakuya Kuchiki después de todo lo que había pasado era... tensa, por decirlo de alguna forma. Como buen teniente que era, Renji pasaba a menudo por su habitación para informarle a cerca del estado de la sexta división y los avances en la reconstrucción del Seireitei. El hecho de que una buena parte de los destrozos los hubieran causado ellos mismos era algo que omitían de común acuerdo tácito. De hecho, ninguno había mencionado aquella pelea en la que Renji había manifestado su firme deseo de derrotarlo, la misma en la que Byakuya casi lo reduce a polvo.

Renji hizo una mueca. La sensación de ser atravesado por millones de cuchillas era algo que aún recordaba demasiado bien.

También recordaba demasiado bien las palabras de su capitán: "¿Quieres saber la diferncia entre nosotros? Es la categoría. El mono que quería coger la luna... En realidad, lo que el mono estaba viendo era el reflejo de la luna en el agua... Aunque intente cogerla con todas sus fuerzas, lo único que conseguirá es hundirse en el fondo del lago... Tus colmillos nunca podrán alcanzarme".

Ahora, veía que aquellas palabras adquirían un significado diferente al que el capitán de la sexta división había pretendido darles, y aún así parecido. O tal vez Byakuya no se había estado refiriendo a sí mismo desde el principio, quizás se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Rukia y le había querido decir que desistiera, que nunca estaría a su altura, que nunca merecería a alguien como ella.

Renji se rascó la cabeza. Tal vez le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, y no había en esas palabras más de lo que parecía a simple vista: alguien muy superior en fuerza y habilidades restregándole que nunca estaría a su altura. Con ese hombre no había forma de saberlo, era tan expresivo como una piedra. Quizás debería hablar directamente con él, seguía siendo su teniente al fin y al cabo (sorprendentemente no lo habían relevado de su puesto por insubordinación, aunque con todo lo que había pasado tampoco era de extrañar).

No quería admitirlo, pero la verdad es que el resentimiento que sentía hacia Byakuya Kuchiki se había reducido bastante. Después de todo, al final se había arrepentido de su decisión, y había salvado a Rukia cuando Ichimaru había estado a punto de matarla. Y Renji le había oído hablarle a Rukia sobre su esposa, su hermana. ¿De verdad podía odiarlo por apartarla de su lado cuando sólo estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a la mujer que amaba? ¿Podía odiarlo sabiendo que no sólo perdió a su amada, como él mismo, sino que Byakuya no podría siquiera tener la oportunidad de volver a verla nunca más? Si le pasara algo a Rukia... No, no iba a pensar en eso, no podía soportarlo. Rukia era fuerte, se dijo, una guerrera, sabía que era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Le preocupaba más su estado emocional. Siempre intentando cargar con el peso del mundo, siempre sintiéndose inferior cuando en realidad no había nadie que pudiera igualarla. Al menos no en su corazón.

Siempre, desde que eran niños incluso, había sabido que Rukia estaba muy por encima de él. No se merecía vagar por aquel suburbio en el que vivían, se merecía una familia mejor que formar parte de esos cinco perros callejeros... No, no eran cinco, eran cuatro. Cuatro perros callejeros y una estrella, una estrella caída del cielo al más profundo abismo para iluminar el mundo con su fulgor. Pero era una estrella, al fin y al cabo, y su sitio estaba en el cielo, no en la tierra.

Era por eso que la había dejado ir, para tener una familia de verdad, y durante cerca de cincuenta años se había seguido diciendo lo mismo, que ella estaba bien, que no lo necesitaba. A pesar de que siempre que la veía (por la calle, de lejos, nunca pudiendo hablar con ella) sus ojos parecían llenos de tristeza. Siguió entrenándose, casi obsesivamente, escalando posiciones en las filas del Gotei 13, esperando el momento en el que fuera digno de estar a sus pies.

Sólo una vez estuvo a punto de reunir el valor necesario para hablar con ella; cuando se enteró de la muerte de Kaien Shiba. Había ido hasta la cuarta división, donde sabía que la habían ingresado pese a no estar herida, y allí había permanecido de pie toda la noche, queriendo volver verla, consolarla...

No pudo moverse de donde estaba.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta: tenía miedo. Miedo de que no quisiera verlo, miedo de que lo hubiera olvidado, miedo de que lo odiara por dejarla marchar. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, mientras los primeros rayos del sol naciente opacaban la luz de las estrellas...

Ahora miraba hacia atrás y no podía evitar preguntarse si había perdido su oportunidad. ¿Y si era demasiado tarde para decirle lo que sentía? ¿Y si Rukia estaba enamorada de otra persona?

Pensó en Ichigo, y en el brillo de su mirada cuando declaró que iba a salvarla. Un brote de celos germinó en su corazón, pero fue sofocado casi de inmediato por una profunda melancolía. Al fin y al cabo, lo que sintiera él no importaba. Fuera quien fuera la persona con la que Rukia eligiera pasar el resto de sus días, Renji aceptaría su decisión. Aún si eso le partía el corazón.

Hacía tiempo que la cuarta división había quedado atrás, pero Renji seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca del centro del Seireitei. Se detuvo un momento, pero decidió seguir adelante. Pasó por el lugar donde había peleado contra Ichigo; aún no había sido reparado ni los escombros habían sido limpiados, ni su sangre lavada de las losas blancas. Se detuvo allí unos minutos, lo justo para que la memoria de su derrota y su incapacidad para proteger a quien más amaba calara hasta sus huesos, y siguió andando. Había un lugar que necesitaba visitar.

Llegó cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse.

Renji se quedó mirando la base de las escaleras que conducían al Soukyoku, y en un impulso empezó a subir los escalones de dos en dos. Su cuerpo no tardó en resentirse, las graves heridas recibidas menos de una semana antes le mandaban destellos de dolor a cada paso, pero no se detuvo. De todas formas, pronto los recuerdos volvieron a hacerse presentes en su mente, dejando a un lado el dolor. La última vez que había pasado por allí, había sido llevando a Rukia en sus brazos. Aún podía sentir su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, su pequeña mano agarrando sus ropas, su rostro hundiéndose en su pecho a la vez que murmuraba un quedo "gracias"...

Llegó a la cima. Se detuvo un momento, jadeando para recuperar el aliento, esperando que no se le hubieran abierto las heridas. Por suerte no había sido así, y suspiró aliviado. A la capitana Unohana no le agradaría enterarse que se estaba sobresforzando cuando le había recomendado descansar, y contrariar a la capitana Unohana no era nada recomendable.

Caminó lentamente hacia el centro de la colina, observando, recordando. El cadalso roto era un testimonio silencioso del caos de aquellos días; los tajos en el firme suelo, un reflejo de las cicatrices que permanecerían en sus corazones para siempre.

Renji se quedó allí de pie, dejándose envolver por los recuerdos a la luz del atardecer. Miró hacia la ciudad de edificios blancos y calles impolutas, y luego más allá en dirección sur. Allí, en algún punto en el horizonte, se encontraba el pueblo en el que había crecido, en el que había perdido a sus amigos, el que había dejado atrás hacía ya tanto tiempo. Allí la había conocido. En lo más profundo del abismo, entre muerte y miseria, brillaba aquella estrella caída del cielo. Brillaba tanto que había tenido miedo de alcanzarla, de que lo quemara con su luz.

Pero eso se acabó, se dijo, nunca más tendría miedo, nunca más la dejaría ir. No sabía si Rukia correspondía sus sentimientos, pero aunque no lo hiciera, aunque nunca llegara a amarlo como él la amaba, no volvería a apartarse de ella. Se había hecho fuerte por ella, y por ella seguiría fortaleciéndose. Dedicaría toda su vida a cuidar de ella.

Sus labios se curvaron en una de aquellas sonrisas lobunas tan propias de él. Renji no lo sabía, pero precisamente la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos estaba recordando aquella sonrisa en ese mismo momento. Levantó la vista al cielo, donde las primeras estrellas comenzaban a mostrar su fulgor a la luz vacilante del ocaso.

El perro vagabundo permanecería en la tierra, afilando constantemente sus colmillos, para velar por esa estrella, para que brille en el cielo eternamente.


End file.
